The Calm Before The Storm
by The Great Shadow Sage
Summary: Was it fate that guided them together? Was it a coincidence? No one really knows, only time will tell, but as time goes by dark forces rise.
1. Chapter 1

The Storm Before The Calm

A/N: hi guys! Its willowing lightning here with a new fanfic, hope you guys like it, dont forget to review to tell me how you like it. It was a an idea that got stuck in my head. On to the story.

Chapter 1

"Why am I so alone? What did I do to everyone to make them hate me like this?" The little blond headed boy gasped choking back a sob sitting in the dark park.

The boy looked to be six years old, he had spiky blonde hair with deep blue eye that seemed to reflect an ocean. He was wearing a worn out black shirt and baggy beige shorts and some sandals. This kid name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Right now, the boy was sitting alone on a swing. He had came to the small park in hopes of making new friends. The park was full of children and as soon as he stepped foot in the park, the parents of the children immediately glared at him and took their children away.

For hours Naruto just sat own the swing, swinging alone.

Swinging back and forth, he tried to stop the tears that cascaded down his whiskered cheek. His body felt numb as he gripped the ropes of the swing tightly.

He felt himself slowly slow down before stopping altogether. "M-Maybe I am the monster they say I am" He muttered to himself sadly.

"Hey!" Naruto heard someone shout, quickly he looked up in fear and shock being caught off guard. He watched as the dark silhouette of a person came closer until it revealed a girl.

The girl looked to be about his age. She had long black hair that reached her back with teal eyes. The little girl was wearing an pink shirt with an image of a kunai on it and a pair of camo colored pants and black boots.

Naruto just stared at the girl in shock. "W-was she talking to me?" he asked not wanting to get his hopes up. The little girl smiled at him causing Naruto to grow shocked even more. "I-I guess she was talking to me" he thought.

Yuuki stared at the blonde boy with curious eyes. She was on the way home when she saw the boy sitting all alone.

He looked sad and was crying so she decided to see what was up with him. "Why are you crying? Did your parents leave you in the park or something?" Yuuki asked the boy who started sniffling.

"N-No" Naruto answered with a low voice. Yuuki raised an eyebrow, "then why are you crying?, shouldn't you be home with your parents?" She asked.

Naruto wiped his eyes from some old tears that were still in the corner of his eyes. "I-I d-dont have any friends or parents, no one likes me" he said as fresh tears started to fall from his eyes.

Yuuki's eyes widened in shock. She immediately ran to the blonde on the swings and gave the boy the biggest hug her small arms could give.

Naruto's own eyes widened. "W-Why is she hugging me?" He thought in his head. He had never had a hug from anyone but the Hokage or the people who gave him ramen

"I'm sorry" Yuuki spoke soflty to Naruto who felt warm in the nice embrace. "It's okay" he spoke back soflty. After awhile he grew confused, "shouldn't you be heading home, I don't think your parents would like you talking to me" he said.

He felt Yuuki hold on him tighten. "I-I'm a orphan like you" she spoke sadly as Naruto gasped. "I-I'm sorry" he said feeling bad for asking her that question.

Yuuki just gave him a small grin, "its okay". Yuuki and Naruto finally ended their hug as she stood beside him just enjoying the quietness.

Soon Yuuki had an idea pop into her mind as a big grin formed on her face. She looked at Naruto as she walked behind the swing and started pushing him, making the swing move as Naruto looked confused.

"Say, do you want to be friends and play together?" She finally asked with a smile. She was kinda nervous, she hoped he said yes.

Naruto quickly looked back at her with wide eyes. When he noticed she was serious a big grin formed on his face. "Yes! I-I'll be your friend" he shouted in pure happiness as Yuuki giggled.

"I guess we're friends now, my name's Yuuki Nohao" she said still pushing Naruto. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki"

Chapter done

A/N: supp guys, tell me how the chapter is, how did I do. Well alright see ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

Naruto yawned, sitting up in his bed. He looked around and sighed. When he got kicked out of the orphanage, the Hokage had decided to give him an apartment.

It was a one bedroom with a kichen and living room connected to it. The walls were a dirty white with chipped paint, the carpet was mildued and the hot water stopped working on occasions.

Naruto gave another sigh, he knew the old man tried to get him a better apartment, but no one would rent to him except the owners of this dump.

Slowly jumping out of bed, Naruto stretched out the kinks in his body. All of a sudden thoughts of yesterday flooded his mind.

He had made a friend! After they had played for hours, they gave each other directions of their apartments and called it a night.

"I wonder what she's up to" Naruto mumbled absent minded as he started to walk to his bathroom.

He slowly took off his clothes and folded tem on his toilets as he started the shower. Slowly stepping in, he grimaced. "I guess todaynis one of those cold shower days".

Later that day

Naruto was heading towards Yuuki's house, he decided to pay his new friend a visit.

The day so far was very boring and he wouldn't be doing anything, so he decided that maybe they could et to know each other some more.

After a while of walking in the poor district of Konoha, he reached some medium sized beige apartments.

They looked worn out but in better condition than his trash of an apartment.

Leaving his thoughts, Naruto headed to the apartments and looked for the one with Yuuki's number on.

After a couple of seconds of walking up and down the apartments, he reached the one that held the number Yuuki told him.

As he walked to it intent to knock on the door he felt someone yank him back. Quickly looking up, he saw a fat civilian glaring down at him.

"What are YOU doing here brat!" The man shouted causing Naruto to frown. "I'm here to get my friend" he answered back politely.

The Hokage taught him to be nice even if they were mean to him, the old man always said that kindness will show them the error of their ways.

The man laughed, "you have no friends you little bastard, you can't deceive me!"

Naruto's frown deepened, before he could say something, the door to Yuuki's apartment opened as she stepped out.

"He's telling the truth, he's my friend!" Yuuki shouted at the mean man.

The civilian growled, you shouldn't be friends with a BOY like him!" The man shouted pointing at Naruto who looked down in sadnes.

That's what everyone always said, maybe he should've never came here. Yuuki gasped as she saw tears falling from Naruto's eyes. She quickly ran and hugged him.

"Don't listen to that man Naruto, you'll always be my friend" she said causing the blonde boy to look up at her. The fat civilian could only stare at the two in disgust.

"Whatever" he growled out spitting at the brats feet before walking off. Yuuki and Naruto stood there hugging for a few more seconds before she finally let go and looked at him confused.

"Why was that man so mean to you?" She asked. Naruto shrugged just as confused.

"I dont know, for as long as I can remember, people always has treated me like this or ignore me" Naruto spoke sadly.

Yuuki frowned angrily, "why would people do that to you, that's not fair!". Naruto sighed.

The two stood there quiet for a moment. "So why did you come by?" Yuuki asked Naruto.

He quickly grew shy as his cheeks reddened. "I-I umm, was wondering if you wanted to play with me again?"

He asked gave him a big smile and a nod. "Of course I'll play with you!".

Time Skip

Six years have passed since Naruto and Yuuki met, the two were always seen together, playing and having fun together.

Their was nothing the two didn't do together, they even played pranks on people.

The two also had been enrolled in the academy when they turned seven and were now in their last year getting ready to take the final exam.

"Aww but Yuukki!" Naruto whined. The two were in Ichiraku ramen at the moment for lunch and Naruto was on his eighth bowl.

Before he could dig in, Yuuki took his bowl saying he ate too many bowls.

"NO Naruto, this Isn't healthy" she said sternly. "But it's Ichiraku, this is the greatest food in the world!" He shouted to the sky causing Yuuki, Teuchi, and Ayame to sweatdrop.

"Be that as it may, it's still isn't healthy for a growing boy like you to be eating it back to back like that" Ayame spoke causing Naruto to whine even more.

"Don't side with her Ayame, that'll only make it harder for me to get my ramen back" Teuchi laughed loudly at Naruto causing him to pout and look back towards Yuuki.

Over the six years, Yuuki grew. She had long black hair in two pigtails with a bang over her teal eyes. She was wearing a orange shirt and black pants and boots.

After he was done seeing how much she changed over the years Naruto growled.

"Yuuki give me my ramen!" He shouted pointing at the bowl with hunger. Yuuki gripped the bowl tighter in her hands as she glared into his eyes. "No!"

Naruto sighed, "I didn't wanna do this but oh well" he thought as tears came to his eyes and he pouted.

"Pl-Please, I-Its just that im hungry" he spoke in a quivering voice as a tear fell from his eyes.

Yuuki gasped. "N-No, I must not fall for it!" She thought as another tear fell from his eyes and he started sniffling.

Yuuki looked into his blue eyes, they were so deep and blue, they were like an ocean.

She immediately crumbled giving the bowl back to him with a huff. Immediately the tears and the pout went away as Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and dug in.

Yuuki sighed. "Really Naruto, you need to hurry so we can et more training in, the genin exam is tomorrow." She said as he nodded sucking a noodle in his mouth as a piece got stuck on his whiskered cheeks.

"I know that" he said as Yuuki giggled lokking at the little noodle on his cheek. He looked so funny and clueless.

"You got a little noodle on your cheek" she said as he immediately stuck his tongue out in a circular motion and ate the noodle.

"Thanks for letting me know" he said not a second later digging back into his ramen.

Chapter end

A/N: ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND DONT FORGET TO REIEW!


End file.
